


Bilbo and the Thirteen Dwarves

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disguise, Human Smaug, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Poison Apples, Redemption, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fairy tale and this time it's Thilbo Snow White style. All the rights go to J.R.R Tolkien, the original creators of Snow White and Walt Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a gigantic and gorgeous kingdom that stood out on top of a cliff so high that if you stood on top, you could see the entire sea and valley wide and clear. This kingdom was ruled by a friendly king who was beloved by his people. He had a very good lifestyle but had no money. He needed to find a solution to save his own kingdom until he turned to the worst person possible, a ruthless king from the red kingdom, Smaug the Terrible as many people called him. Tall, hair black as his heart but nonetheless handsome, and a man with power, Smaug was deeply feared by people who knew him. To keep their kingdoms united, the King offered Smaug the hand of his only child, Bilbo. Smaug, although he was hesitant of accepting a wife smaller than him, thought of it as an advantage of making his legacy continue and gain respect from people in all of the land. So he and Bilbo married right away making the two kingdoms united into one. However, through the kindness and generosity from Bilbo, people respected Bilbo more than Smaug. Because of that, the marriage grew cold and distant as Smaug began to see Bilbo as nothing but a useless tool who couldn't bear a child as during their marriage, Bilbo had two miscarriages.

One day, Smaug walked to a dark private room where he had kept a mirror that he had bought from a witch in a black market. It was big, shiny and mystical as the King chanted the following, "Mirror, mirror, I call thee from the powerful winds of my wings and my voice strong as the storm. I call upon you to show yourself to me." The mirror suddenly created a face out of smoke, a face of a man with no eyeballs or mouth. It opened its eyes and replied in a deep voice, "How may I be a service to you, your majesty?"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the most powerful one in the land?" Smaug asked.

"You would be, my king," the mirror answered. "But there is another who surpasses you in many ways."

"How so?" Smaug puzzled. "Tell me who this person is?"

"It is not the riches and domination that mattered to him. For he is known to be kind and bountiful to his people. He has light brown hair, eyes blue as the sea, small in size and he is quite familiar to you, my king. Someone who cannot fulfill of giving birth to a successor of this kingdom."

"Bilbo..." Smaug guessed. "He had always been." Smaug then smirked and turned to his mirror stating, "But he won't be for long. Not unless he is out of the picture even if he is my queen." Smaug walked away from the mirror and exited the room. The face in the mirror suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

 

Bilbo was outside on the castle grounds taking a walk around the castle. He smelled every single rose that he planted from the ground and softly touched the wall letting his fingers feel the roughness of it. He feels a little lonely especially since his husband pays no attention or gives any love to him when Bilbo wanted him to. When it was time to eat a certain meal of the day, Bilbo would eat by himself and it somehow bothered him always that his husband wouldn't dine with him. His husband can't bother even giving a kiss. To clear his head from negative things, Bilbo started to hum a happy little tune trying to fight the tiny tears that were watering over his eyes. He wiped them off as he continued to hum but the music seem to break as more tears started to come and stream down his cheeks. Bilbo walked out of the palace and went to the healthy emerald grass that was near a sparkling little lake. From there, he sat on the grass and let his emotions explode and started to weep. Tears were dropped on the water, making everlasting ripples.

Just the outside the palace walls, a fellow traveler, a dwarf with long black hair and a black beard, had returned from a conference with his clan over at Iron Hills where his cousin, Dáin, lived. He rode his pony miles and miles away and thought of finding water for him and his horse. He rode it further to where the lake was and heard a voice weeping. As he went near the lake, he spotted Bilbo weeping near it. Puzzled on who he was and why was he crying for, the dwarf went near the weeping Bilbo and as he got near him, he cleared his throat. Bilbo looked up at him with tears in his eyes and he gasped, "Oh. Hello."

"Hello. " the dwarf spoke "May we share this water? I've come from a long trip and my horse would like to drink this water."

"You may," Bilbo tried to smile as he wiped the tears from his eyes. As the dwarf's pony drank the water, the dwarf sat beside Bilbo as he asked, "I also would like to ask why you were crying."

"Oh it was nothing," Bilbo denied by showing his smile.

"Nothing?" The dwarf said. "Nothing can ever make a person cry unless something made the person cry."

"It is nothing" Bilbo replied. "I didn't have a good day and it was because I ruined a cake. It was strawberry. I wanted it to look perfect."

"I see." The dwarf stretched out his legs and Bilbo asked, "May I ask where are you came from and where are you heading?"

"I came back from the Iron Hills where my cousin lived. We had a meeting with other dwarves about our next plan before going back to our home under the Lonely Mountain."

"Lonely Mountain? Where is that?" Bilbo pondered.

"A mountain far from here. Tall and on the other side is my home, Erebor. The kingdom of all Dwarves."

"Wow. And why are you not home yet?"

"Our kingdom was under siege by a merciless king who demanded our property but we didn't want that to happen so he went by force and took our entire home. We were forced out and to live in the forest until we could have the courage to get back our kingdom."

"That's horrible," Bilbo reacted. "And thus far, have you succeeded?”

“No,” the dwarf shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean I have to give up. I won’t give up my homeland to anybody.”

Far from where Bilbo and the dwarf were, behind a stone statue was Smaug spying upon them and rather give a cold look but a surprised look at the dwarf as he may have seen him somewhere or known him. Bilbo unaware of his husband’s presence told the dwarf, “I’m glad that you don’t give up. I hope that you will reclaim your homeland."

"Thank you," the dwarf said as he stood up to get onto his horse. Bilbo stood up as the dwarf continued, "I thank you for this conversation and for giving my horse a lake to drink on."

"Your welcome, Mr..."

"Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield."

"Thorin Oakenshield. I thank you for your company. I hope you travel safely." Bilbo gave him a smile and Thorin smiled back and replied, "I will."

Thorin rode his horse off and back to the road. Bilbo watched him leave and waved him goodbye. And although people were nice to him equally as Bilbo were nice to them, he never felt very happy to another person. He kept his smile as he walked back to the kingdom. As for Smaug, he thought of what he said to the mirror and grinned cruelly as he walked into the kingdom.

 

Smaug sat on his throne waiting for a certain person to arrive to the throne room when the door opened revealing a huntsman walking slowly towards the fearsome King. He knelt down to the king and asked, "What may I be of a service to you?"

"I have a task for you, faithful huntsman," Smaug replied. "I want you to take my wife to the valley of flowers not far from here near the forest so that he may pick some flowers." His eye twitched calling Bilbo his wife.

"Yes, your highness," the huntsman said.

"And there you will kill him!"

"But your majesty...." The huntsman reacted standing up.

"Silence!" Smaug's powerful voice exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. "You dare defy my order?! You know what will happen if you fail or disobey my orders." The huntsman didn't dare to compete the terrifying king as he knew this would lead to his death. He simply replied, "Yes, your highness."

"But to make sure that you do not fail," Smaug paused as he walked over to a table to pick up a small black box with a sign of a red dragon on top of it. "Bring back his heart in this box." Smaug handed him the box and the huntsman bowed to the king and left the throne room frightened for the queen and his dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins a new story for this series and it ends with Smaug doing his evil deeds. Kind of an asshole for a husband no? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

At once, the huntsman took the queen to the valley of flowers where Bilbo, who was wearing a blue jacket and brown pants and wore no shoes to show his respect to nature, was picking some flowers from the ground. He was humming a tune, still daydreaming and feeling cheery like the bright sun that shine in the sky. He stopped when he heard a little baby bird who was on top of a rock chirping, crying. Bilbo puts down the bouquet and walked over to the baby bird greeting, "Why, hello there." The baby bird noticed him and Bilbo picked it up gently with his hands. "What happened? Where are your parents?"

The baby bird chirped and Bilbo replied, "You must be lost, then." The baby bird continued to cry and he soothed, "Please don't cry."

From the distance, the huntsman who was under the shades of trees looked around making sure there weren't any witnesses as he took out a knife and sneaked behind Bilbo who was focused on the little bird. Bilbo soothingly pet the bird saying, "It's alright, little one. Your parents shouldn't be far." Then he heard two other birds chirping at a berry tree and Bilbo looked up to see two birds, male and female, looking for their young. "Oh, there they are." He pointed at the two birds and the baby bird chirped, recognizing them as his parents. The huntsman sneaked a little more closer to Bilbo holding his knife tightly and Bilbo unaware of it said to the bird, "Can you fly?" The little bird flew and before he went, he gave a tiny kiss to Bilbo. "Bye little one," parted Bilbo. "Be safe."

Suddenly, Bilbo felt insecure as a huge shadow covered him and as he turned around, he saw the huntsman carrying the knife. Bilbo shrieked; the huntsman raised up his knife ready to kill him and Bilbo closed his eyes and turned away in fear. But the huntsman although he will face a grave penalty could not bring himself to kill the Devil's innocent wife as he dropped his knife. "I can't. I cannot do it." The huntsman knelt down in front of Bilbo in shame taking his hand imploring, "Forgive me, my queen. Forgive me."

Bilbo confused by such actions dared to ask, "I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"He is mad. Envious by you. He will not stop until you are dead," warned the huntsman.

"Who?"

"Your husband, Smaug the Terrible."

"Smaug?!" Bilbo exclaimed in shock feeling betrayed that his husband would do such action to him.

"Run, your grace. Run away and never return," beseeched the huntsman. "Run!" Bilbo felt a sudden heartbreak and aching in his chest and did what the huntsman told him and ran into the forest. He didn't dare to look back and could only hear the huntsman echoing from behind, "Run and hide! And never come back!"

 

Bilbo ran into the deep woods as fast as he could and the deeper he went, the darker the woods were. Cold, blistering wind blew on poor Bilbo as he even though he was running had no idea where to go and what to do. His mind was going crazy, filling his thoughts with confusion and betrayal. His own husband wanted him gone for what? Tears started to fall from his face uncontrollably and at a certain point in the middle of the woods, he tripped over a stone causing him to fall hard on the ground. Bilbo took deep breaths and as he took deep breaths, he started to weep. With so much negative thoughts, they made Bilbo more weak. "Why must this happen?" Bilbo boasted. "Why? Why must I suffer this kind of consequence?" He stood up from the ground and wiped his tears, trying to clean away everything that is happening. Every bad thought from his mind.

"I can't stay here though," Bilbo professed looking around the dark woods listening to the owls hooting and frogs noises echoing on the background. "I must be strong. Home is behind and the world is ahead." He sighed deeply as he continued north on the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be brave Bilbo! Be brave but will he ever get out of the forest? Stay tuned for chapter three!!


	3. Chapter 3

It took Bilbo a long while to escape the dark woods when he saw a spark of light ahead of him. Bilbo thought that he was never going to find any light and was blessed by it as he ran towards it. Pushing through every branch until he stood on a root of a tree where he could see perfectly the beautiful sun shining on him and right in the center of it all was a cottage. A tiny one which Bilbo found it adorable and quite safe to be in or stay for the day at least. Bilbo walked over to the cottage but to make sure that someone was inside, he knocked on the door. "Excuse me?" Bilbo asked but no one responded. Bilbo knocked again a little bit more louder and yet no answer inside the house. So Bilbo hesitantly entered the quiet cottage and when he called out, "Hello? Is anyone home?" He realized that no one was in the house so either the house was owned by no one or perhaps the person who own the house wasn't present or doesn't own the house anymore. There are many predictions but for Bilbo, he took it as a good hiding spot for this place wouldn't be recognizable to his horrible husband.

Bilbo sneezed from all the dust that was inside. Then he saw that the table was unorganized filled with dirty plates, dirty clothes were all over the place, leftover food that was now getting eaten by rats and insects. Spiders webs filled the ceilings and odor, a horrible stench as Bilbo tucked his nose. "Goodness me! Look at this mess," awed Bilbo. As he picked up as of the clothes, he realized that all of the chairs are small and the clothes are rather small size ones but a tad large for him.

"Well, depending on the size of the house and almost everything inside, this must be home for children. Humans, I'd say. Perhaps orphans." Bilbo hanged his blue jacket on a coat hanger and rolled up his sleeves. "I guess this house could do a little cleaning."

He picked up the broom and began sweeping the ground, brushing away all the filthy stuff on the ground including bits of food that fell and dust. The next thing he did was clean all the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink where he drained all the mess and washed them before putting them into the cabinet. Bilbo then took all of the clothes and washed them outside at a nearby river that was running fresh and cold water. He pinned them all on a rope for all the clothes to dry using all the clothespins he found in a drawer luckily. Bilbo as well chopped some firewood for the fireplace in addition of making a couple of candles using all the wax that were melting in a black pot.

For an entire day, Bilbo had been cleaning the dirty house and organizing everything. By close to night, Bilbo grew famished and starving from a hard days work. He went to the river where he caught a fish good enough to eat for dinner along with a couple of vegetables he grew while he was cleaning the house. After dinner, Bilbo grew tired and went upstairs to a bedroom which had thirteen separate beds all lined up in a huge circle. "This is quite surprising and in the same time, quite cute." Bilbo secondly tried to make a decision as to which bed he should take; almost any bed will do for him. He looked at every single bed but it was the last bed that looked comfortable to Bilbo as he got onto the bed. Bilbo blew off the light from the candle and snuggled tightly in the bed sheets feeling rested as he yawned in deep relaxation, "That's more better. A nice cozy bed." And just like that, Bilbo went to sleep.

 

Unexpectedly, a light came from the woods and footsteps snapped each branch on the ground making noises alongside with the crickets in the night. Thirteen shadows emerged with one holding a lantern. They were thirteen dwarves from Erebor who, riding their ponies, had come back from a long trip of trying to break the wall that surrounded their home. "My eyes are sleepy," complained a weary one by the name called Ori. "All that work we did made me more tired than ever."

"Pipe down, lad," a grumpy voice snapped. He was Dwalin, the toughest and strongest one in the group. "You're making me tired." The leader, Thorin Oakenshield, halted making everyone in the back stop their ponies. "What happened, uncle?" questioned his one of his nephews, Kili. Thorin looked up at the night sky and smoke. He then looked in front to see lights ahead. Balin, the one who was holding the lantern, moved up front alongside Thorin filling in, "Someone has entered the cottage." Thorin moved on ahead running and his company following him until they passed through the bushes. And Balin was correct, someone was indeed in their residence.

"A burglar?" perceived one, Bofur.

"Perhaps so, lads," Balin said.

"Well, that burglar won't be lucky if he messed with us," Dwalin said as he readied his weapon.

"No," Thorin contested. "We can't be certain that this is a robbery. The lights couldn't be on. This must be a visitor."

"Visitor?" All of Thorin's company were puzzled and Thorin began to walk ahead to the house. The rest followed but still kept their weapons close to them making sure if anything went wrong. They left their horses outside near the house while Thorin opened the door to see their house surprisingly new and clean especially. The company was amazed by this difference by looking at how the table and dishes were squeaky clean. Some of them noticed that their clothes were outside drying. Thorin nonetheless became aware that this new visitor perhaps was trying to steal the cottage. "Uncle," called out Fili, another of his nephews. "I think this maybe a good clue." He held a blue jacket that was left on the coat hanger and gave it to him. Thorin inspected it and sniffed it smelling a familiar scent he has smelled before. "Flowers," Thorin replied as he gave the jacket to his nephew.

Fili pondered as he too smelled the nice scent. "But why would the intruder leave without the coat?" Thorin looked up at the closed door and guessed, "Because this person didn't leave." The company looked up and know that the door was the bedroom.

"I say, we go up there and we kill him," Dwalin proposed. Thorin who didn't listen to Dwalin's idea simply went up the stairs silently and the others followed him. Thorin quietly opened the door and turned to Balin asking, "Bring in some light." Balin grabbed a lighted candle and gave it to Thorin. Thorin entered the room to noticed that the only bed used was his own. He stepped into the room and the rest who were behind got in as well. Thorin walked towards his bed showing the light towards the mysterious figure who lies in his bed. His group surrounded the bed with their weapons ready to strike upon this intruder. As Thorin carefully and slowly uncovered the sheets, the other Dwarves were about to strike upon the intruder when it was revealed to be a hobbit sleeping safe and sound. Gloin puzzled on what it was asked, "What is that? To put it better, who is he?"

"What you see there, lad, is a hobbit," Balin informed.

"A hobbit?" Dori questioned. "What is a hobbit doing here? Hobbits don't wander in this forest."

"Probably he lost his way," guessed Bofur. While the group was trying to guess, Thorin looked upon the hobbit and gave a surprised look knowing that it is the same one he met at the lake. Balin looked at Thorin's reaction and asked him, "It seems that you know him." Thorin looked at him and then back at the hobbit nodding, "Yes. It was while I came back from the meeting." Thorin kept his eyes looking at the hobbit as one of the dwarves, Nori, finally asked, "Well, what should we do with him?"

"Let's leave him to sleep," Thorin announced. "We'll decide when he wakes up tomorrow."

"But Thorin, where will you sleep?" Ori asked.

"I'll sleep downstairs. You all may sleep up here but I suggest you try not to disturb him." Kili and Fili shook their heads as Kili said, "I think maybe sleeping downstairs is the best option for all of us." He turned to the others asking, "Don't you think?" They all nodded as they all felt that they shouldn't disturb the hobbit. "We might as well wait until he wakes up and then he'll tell his his story," Bofur added. The dwarves then came to a good agreement and went downstairs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Bilbo is safe from harm's way but is discovered by dwarves. Will they ever keep him? More or less will Smaug ever find out about that his wife is still alive? Find out in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Smaug tried not to make Bilbo's death public so that he doesn't lose the people's respects once the huntsman brought back the heart. He paid the huntsman handsomely and with the black box which had the heart inside, he took it to the dark room where the magic mirror. After chanting, the face in the mirror appeared and Smaug with a grin on his face asked his faithful mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is now the most powerful one of all?"

"Deep into the woods, far from where your kingdom is, in a cottage of thirteen dwarves lives Bilbo, your wife and powerful one than you," the mirror replied.

"My wife is dead in the flower valley. The huntsman gives me proof of his death," contested Smaug and he opened the box. He takes out a beating heart and holds it out to the mirror asserting, "Here is his heart."

"Bilbo still remains the powerful one in the land," the mirror corrected. "It is the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

"A pig?!" Smaug exclaimed as he crushes the heart, destroying it. "I've been fooled."

In anger, Smaug fled down the deepest parts of the stairs where he went into a room he held privately and hid everything related to dark magic that he kept for many years. He opened the ebony door and slammed it shut. He placed the box hard on the table and said to himself, "A heart of a pig. That lying fool!" He tipped over the table making everything fall on the ground.

"I will get rid of him myself,"  Smaug declared and he searched through a bookshelf for a crimson book on spells and as he flipped through the pages, he continued, "But first I'll need a disguise. Something that would be unrecognizable to Bilbo. To turn my powerful King self into a weak and fragile old peddler. Or a young innocent child." He stopped at a page where it says "Child disguise" and read thoroughly the instructions and ingredients which listed below:

-Sheep's blood

-Pedals of a daffodil flower

-A drop of children's laughter

-the tears of the rain

-Boy: a snail's crushed shell, Girl: a pinch of sugar

In addition, it also states that the disguise can be broken if said, "Babadook."

In a gold cup, he filled it up firstly by sheep's blood before putting in pedal of a daffodil flower, pulling it out gently as they need to be. In a vial, he drop a lavender liquid of children's laughter and in another, two drop of tears of the rain. At first, Smaug had a difficult decision on choosing either one but an innocent little girl would be the wisest as nobody could ever resist a little girl's charm. So a pinch of sugar it was settled. Smaug grabbed the cup and went to a nearby window and held it out in the night stormy sky as lightning flashed and its sparks hits the cup mixing everything together. The drink turned into a nostalgic color and Smaug looked at it saying, "And now begins my magic spell." He drank the cup every last drop and dropped the cup as he gagged and fell on the ground. He panted trying to get air and he started to notice that his hands are shrinking to that of a six year old child. He then felt his entire body shrink that even his clothes do not fit him. The next thing he knew was that his entire identity changed from a King to a little peasant girl of six years old. Her hair was long and soft, her eye color has changed from golden yellow to emerald green, her lips red as blood and skin creamy as warm milk. She stood up from the floor and she looked at her hands. Staring at the perfection of this disguise as Smaug spoke, "Perfect. But I need some clothes first."

The little girl went to a cabinet where she pulled out beautiful rosy dress that is perfect for her little size. She puts it on and twirls around while scorning, "What a displeasing color. But it will do." The little girl walked over to a chair to sit on and she turned the pages on the book saying, "Now for a perfect death for the powerful little being." As she turned the page, a certain one attracts her as she reacted, "Ah! A poisonous apple." With her index finger, she placed them on the letters reading, "One bite of the poison apple and the victim's heart will slowly stop and will forever fall into a Sleeping death." She made an evil smirk as lightning roared like the beast in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaug now knows about Bilbo's existence and is planning another devious plot to kill him. Yet we still have to see what the dwarves will plan to do with Bilbo. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Bilbo woke up from his sleep and stretched his arms out. He yawned and got out of bed. The sun shined over the window and birds were chirping beautifully. But before he could smell the nice scent of nature, he smelled of something horrible. Like something was burning in a stove. Bilbo covered his nose and rushed out of the room where he saw a huge mess on the ground, dirtied by white powder. He was alarmed when he saw thirteen dwarves trying to bake something in the stove. They were arguing whether or not they were doing it right. Thorin, who was sitting on a chair smoking on his pipe with Balin, took notice of Bilbo and hits on the table to get everyone's attention. They all stopped arguing and saw Bilbo and they huddled hiding the disgusting bread from Bilbo's sight. "We weren't doing anything wrong," Bofur added putting a smile on his face. Bilbo made a tiny smile at them but seeing Thorin made him surprised as he said, "It's you!" All of Thorin's company except for Balin looked at Thorin with puzzled and Kili questioned, "Do you know this hobbit, uncle?" Thorin looked at his puzzled company and then at Bilbo confessing, "I did. But I never got his name." He stood up and Bilbo walked down the stairs apologizing, "I'm thoroughly sorry that...I didn't know that this was your house. I, um..." Bilbo was completely embarrassed as he walked to the coat hanger to grab his jacket while the dwarves were still looking at him. "I never thought that I'd bump into you again, Thorin," Bilbo gulped as he puts on his jacket quickly. He took a deep breath and apologized again, "I'm sorry. I think I'm going to go." But before he left, Thorin said, "I never asked you to leave." Bilbo stopped as he touched the door knob and looked back.

"Yeah," Fili added. "You haven't bothered us."

"You shouldn't be frightened," Balin stepped in. The rest nodded and Bilbo lets go of the knob but still is near the door. Thorin then asked, "But we ask where you come from?"

Bilbo sighed, "I came from the...the Red Kingdom."

"Red Kingdom," Dwalin hissed as he readied his weapon. "That's where the bastard king lives. Maybe he's a spy working under him."

"No! No," Bilbo shook his head looking at the dwarves behind Thorin. "I'm not a spy. I'm his...I'm his wife."

"Smaug is married?!" shocked Bofur.

"No, he can't be," Oin contested. "Smaug wouldn't even bring himself to marry anybody. All that monster thinks about is power."

"But it's true," Bilbo induced. "I...I..." Bilbo took out his wedding ring from his finger and showed it to the dwarves. Dwalin though was still unconvinced as he perceived, "Well if you really are his wife then why are you doing here?"

"He tried to kill me," Bilbo explained. "He hired a huntsman to kill me but the huntsman let me live instead. So I found this cottage and decided to hide here. Please, I have nowhere else to go." It alarmed Thorin and he turned to his company and said, "Back door, now." They all moved outside from the back door with Thorin following last.

"I still think he is working under him," Dwalin doubted.

"Aye," Gloin agreed. "I don't believe his story. What if he goes and tells Smaug what we've been up to?"

"I don't think so. I think he's telling the truth," Ori opposed.

"Yeah," Kili and Fili said at the same time. "And besides," Fili added. "He seems as if he's in real trouble."

"And knowing Smaug, he wouldn't be hesitant to kill anyone even if it's his own wife," Dori acknowledged. The company nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Thorin?" Balin asked. Thorin from a tiny window from the door was staring at Bilbo who spotted the burned out bread. He took a bite out of it and instead of spitting the food out, he took a huge swallow. He made tiny coughs as he felt little tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well, Uncle," Kili said. Thorin looked back at his group and replied, "We keep him."

"Thorin!" Dwalin dismissed.

"Think about it, Dwalin. We've been kicked out of our homeland by Smaug and now here is another who is in the same position as us."

"Yeah," Fili filled in. "And maybe he could be our house maid. He could clean and cook for us."

"Maybe we'll get him to live with us when we get back to Erebor," Ori said. "He can be safe there."

"And I trust him," Thorin concluded.

"Alright," Dwalin acquiesced. "But I'm still keeping an eye on him. Just in case."

All of the dwarves came into an agreement and they went back inside. Bilbo was just putting a neatly baked bread into the oven and closed it once he saw the dwarves going back in. "You can stay..." Thorin replied.

"If you can clean for us," Fili interrupted.

"And cook for us," Kili bumped in.

"Yes I will. It's a promise I can do," Bilbo promised. "And for starters, allow me to introduce to myself first. My name is Bilbo." He looked at Thorin smiling stating, "For those who missed my name." Thorin seemingly turned away trying to hide his own blush and Balin could easily tell what Thorin was immediately feeling at the moment. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the dwarves have decided to keep him! And oh what is Thorin feeling? *French giggle* Stay tuned!!


	6. Chapter 6

Back at that dreadful castle, Smaug had been putting together on a big black cauldron all the ingredients to make the poisonous spell for the apple. Once everything was well mixed, Smaug tied a simple yellow apple with a rope by the stem and dipped it into the ashen boiling liquid. The liquid finds itself into the apple as it swallows it whole. Smaug pulled the apple up letting the liquid drip and create a shape of a deadly skull. "Now turn bright red," Smaug said. "Red as the rose itself." The liquid disappeared from the apple thus creating a bloody apple. "Excellent," Smaug grinned. "Fresh and delicate that Bilbo won't ever refuse to take a bite of." Her little hands smoothed its core and she puts it into the basket with all of the other apples. "And when I give this to him, he shall take a bite and feel the pain inside his heart. Making it bleed and choke him to death. I shall collect his heart as proof. Then I will the most powerful one in the land." She cackled but halted as she remembered something wrong.

"But there may be an antidote." She ran up to her chair and started flipping the pages. "Perhaps I should make one that could prevent the antidote from working." She stopped at a page and said, "Here it is. The victim of the sleeping death can be revived only by true love's kiss...." Her eyes darkened and glared at such nonsense. "True love's kiss?" Smaug scoffed and she shuts the book. "As if that will ever happen. Bilbo, 'the powerful one in the land', can barely make a lover happy. He could barely give birth to a successor."

She grabbed a red hood to cover herself up, puts a knife on a sheath in her pocket and grabbed the basket full of apples. Smaug then opened a secret door and steps inside. "There's nothing fear then. Those silly dwarves will think he's dead and they will bury him alive." Smaug laughed cruelly as she shuts the door behind her. She walked along the stairs that lead her to a boat where she placed the basket next to her and she rowed out of the castle grounds through the lake. She paddled until the row boat got to land which was another part of the forest. Smaug held the basket close to her as she got off the boat and walked into the woods. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter on evil Smaug who is on the loose! Crap nuggets! Hopefully he won't find Bilbo or will he? :3 Next chapter will focus on Bilbo and the dwarves.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was getting darker and as Bilbo finished up making dinner and peach pies for dessert, the dwarves had returned from breaking the wall, exhausted and nonetheless hungry. Bilbo had quickly set up the table before the dwarves could even step inside the house. Bilbo passed out plates around the table along with napkins and utensils. Thorin noticed Bilbo putting on the food on the table as he and the company were taking off their coats. Bilbo struggled carrying the last plate as he almost fell backwards but Thorin quickly went to him and held him by the back sustaining him. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked and Bilbo looked behind to see him. He tried to not show his reddened cheeks as he said, "Yes. Thank you." He pushed himself up and placed the food on the table. From the doorway, Thorin's nephews looked at each other and without trying to laugh, they whispered to each other. The other dwarves went to the table and were awed by the delicious food on the table.

"This look so delicious," gloated Bombur who was the first to sit down on the chair.

"For a royal, you sure know how to make good food," Bofur complimented.

"Well," Bilbo replied making a shy foot slide with his foot. "I practiced before I got married." As all the dwarves sat down at the table with Bilbo, dinner was served and everyone dined at the table. Bilbo never had been dining with a group who could make a dinner loud, rowdy but enjoyable. They told remarkable and funny stories as well as making cracking jokes that made Bilbo laugh so hard.

After dinner, music was played as most dwarves were known to play music during their feast. They had their own instruments and they played harmonious music that got Bilbo to dance along with the rest of group. Thorin who was only smoking from his pipe sat with Balin who too was smoking from his pipe. Bilbo noticed Thorin and ran to him pleading, "Come on, Thorin. Let's dance. Thorin shook his head maintaining a smile of his face saying, "No. I'm good."

"Please?" Thorin looked at his group who were encouraging him to do so and Balin was simply smiling at him. Thorin gave Balin his pipe as he submitted, "Ok. I'm up." He stood up and joined Bilbo in the dance. The group clapped as they danced but at a certain point, where they felt distracted from the present, a moment where it was just them. The moment in their eyes looking at each other were at last up close, making their emotions express itself towards each other as Bilbo and Thorin shared this dance. Bilbo's blue eyes were met by Thorin's beautiful crystal eyes and for the first time, Bilbo felt something fiery inside him. Something he couldn't get from Smaug. But the moment was immediately broken when the music had stopped playing. Thorin next turned away from Bilbo stating, "It's late. We must get some rest."

"I want to hear a story," Ori said.

"Me too," Kili replied. "Bilbo, why don't you tell us one?"

"Oh. Um, well I've never told a story before. How should I start it?" Bilbo hesitated.

"Anyway you want it," Fili said as he pulled up a chair close to him to sit on.

"Could be about dragons, kingdoms, something that comes into your mind," Bofur listed as he smoked from his pipe.

"Well, um..." Bilbo took a seat on a chair ame the dwarves sat on the floor or on chairs as he cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a young princess. She had blonde hair like the sunshine gold and lips pink as love itself. She had beauty from the inside and out. Everyone loved her especially her father. But there comes a desperate time when money was low on her kingdom and her father turned to the most brutal king in all the land for help. The brutal king was merciless and cold hearted, hated by those who knew him. Her father had her marry that awful king in order to save the kingdom from bankruptcy. The princess though she didn't like what her father was doing saw potential that perhaps she may find love within this ugly king. And she believed that for three years even while she couldn't bear any children. Her husband suddenly had lost interest in her. She felt alone in the kingdom and she tried to hide it with her smile. But her spirit was not broken. She had always dreamed of loving the right one who would reciprocate his affections to her."

"And will she?" Ori puzzled.

"She will, someday,” Bilbo answered.

“And if she didn’t?” Thorin suddenly asked. Bilbo turned to him and asserted, “It wouldn’t mean that she should give up. Her belief is what is kept her going and there could be chances that she won't find him. But she will survive, you'll see and you'll know when the moment comes." Thorin blew smoke out while some of the dwarves were yawning. Bilbo wiped his eyes as he said, “It’s getting quite late so let’s get some sleep.”

“Um, Bilbo,” Bofur said. “You know we were all wondering if maybe you should sleep again upstairs in our bedroom.”

“What? Are you sure?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes. We can sleep down here,” Kili insisted.

“Ok.Well, good night,” Bilbo parted as he walked up the stairs and Thorin watched him closed the door behind him.

    In just mere of minutes, the dwarves were fast asleep on the ground. Others even slept on the couch or near the stairs. As for Thorin who was lying against the wall couldn’t sleep. He had thought about Bilbo’s story and that moment they had during the dance. He looked up to see the light on the bedroom was still on. Thorin stood up quietly and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Once he grabbed the handle, Thorin could hear from the room that Bilbo was praying as he heard the following words from Bilbo:

_Dearest God,_

_I bless you with all my heart that the dwarves and I could sleep peacefully. That nothing happens to us as we sleep in this blessed night. Also I want to pray that my father is living well even though I haven't spoke him since I got married. I too shall pray that the dwarves will get their home back so that they can live happily._

_Amen_

But before Bilbo could tuck himself to bed, he went on the floor again and prayed once more.

_I plead that Smaug shall not find this cottage. I don't want him to hurt the dwarves. They've been so kind to me and if it weren't for them, I would be still wandering in these woods. They made me feel like I'm home again especially Thorin. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be out there, trying to find a place to hide. Perhaps a gift shall be best for the dwarves._

_Amen._

Thorin heard every last word of it and he couldn't help but feel happy of it. Bilbo was grateful that Thorin and his company had let him live with them in the cottage and he pleaded that nothing bad was going to affect him and his group. His heart was beating as if it had already fallen in love with Bilbo's kindness. His hand touched the door as he whispered in Dwarvish language, "Good night, sweet angel." He went down the stairs and went to sleep with the others. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *French giggle* This is too much. So much kawaii and romance. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was rather cloudy than sunny. The rain would hit anytime soon so the dwarves had to leave the cottage at once. For Thorin, this was some sort of bad omen that something horrible was to occur. As the dwarves packed up to leave for the wall, Thorin went up the stairs to check on Bilbo who was just getting up and fixing the bed. The door opened and Bilbo looked back to see Thorin and greeted warmly, "Good morning, Thorin. Are you leaving early?"

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "We needed to get further before the rain hits."

"Oh," Bilbo replied and as he placed the pillow on the bed, Thorin, who thought of last night and worried of the bad omen, cautioned, "Bilbo, while we are gone, I do not want you to open the door to anybody. Not a single one. Understand?"

"Ok," Bilbo understood but was puzzled.

"Very well. We won't be long," Thorin replied.

"Be careful and take care."

Thorin shuts the door behind him and when he got down the stairs, he saw that his group was looking at him with smirks on their faces. "What? We don't have time. We must go," scowled Thorin moving his way to the front while hiding his reddened cheeks.

As the dwarves vanished from sight, right behind the trees of the forest stood little Smaug with her red hood and basket of apples. "So, those dwarves from Erebor live there. Well, they won't be here to witness the death of Bilbo." She perfected her voice and walked towards the house. From inside, she could hear Bilbo humming a tune as he was cutting some cherries to make pies for the dwarves to show his gratitude. Once he placed a couple of the pies in the oven, Bilbo heard a knock on the door. "Hello," a little girl's voice came in. "Is anyone home?" Although he made a promise to Thorin about not opening the door to anybody, he couldn't help but not ignore a request from a little girl. He walked to the door and opened it. "Why, hello," he smiled at her. "What brings you here, little one?"

"Um. My mama harvested some apples from her apple tree and I was hoping if you like to buy one."

"Why, of course, why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," the little girl smiled as she went inside the cottage and took a seat on a chair putting the basket on the table. "May I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course." Bilbo took out a glass and poured water into the glass. The little girl looked around the house complimenting, "What a very pleasant house you live in."

"Thank you," thanked Bilbo as he gave her the cup of water. "But it's not really mine."

"Oh." The little girl made a surprised look on her face. "Then whose is it?"

"Thirteen dwarves live here. They come from Erebor. I just do the cleaning and cooking for them."

"Where are they?" The little girl asked.

"They went to break a wall that surrounds their homeland."

_A wall? Must be the work of the grandson of Thrain_ , thought Smaug. "I see. So you have the house by yourself."

"Yes," Bilbo replied. At a window, a little lark came flying in and stood on the window sill spying upon Bilbo and the little girl whom it felt suspicious of. The little girl sniffed the air, smelling the delicious scent of apple pie as she said, "It smells delicious. Are you making pies?"

"Yes, I am. Cherry pies."

"My mama always love to make pies but apple pies were my favorite."

"I bet," Bilbo said as he took a seat on a chair next to the little girl. "Apple pies are delicious truly." He looked at the basket, looking at the tasty apples. The little girl noticed as she devilishly charmed Bilbo gloating, "They look good don't they?"

"Very," Bilbo said. "Especially this one." He grabbed the red one and inspected its fresh skin.

"Oh. The red one," smiled the little girl. "People who buy apples from my farm usually grab the red ones since they are always the sweetest. This is the last one. But can I tell you a little secret my mama told me? You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok," Bilbo promised, crossing his heart. "I promise."

"My mama told me that this red apple is no ordinary apple. She told me that this is a wishing apple," she lied.

"A wishing apple?" Bilbo questioned.

"U-huh," the girl nodded. "She told me if you eat it, then your wish can come true."

"Really?" Bilbo looked amazed, buying the evil Smaug's little lie.

"Yep. Make a wish, mister and your wish can come true," the little girl pleaded as she gave the apple to Bilbo. The lark, aware of what the situation is, flew off to warn the dwarves as it has always been an ally to dwarves.

 

Meanwhile the dwarves were breaking the wall and while some were aware of the weather that will come, Thorin is aware of not the weather but of Bilbo. He had focused on him since he left there and hasn't been putting much effort into breaking the wall. He could already imagine that something wrong will happen to Bilbo and after hearing his prayers last night, Thorin would pray that nothing bad happens to Bilbo. Balin and Thorin's nephews noticed as Kili said to Fili, "Uncle Thorin has been acting strange lately." But they suddenly see that Thorin had stopped as he puts down the hammer and went to his horse. Fili puzzled by his uncle's actions asked, "Uncle, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the cottage," Thorin answered. "You all should continue to work."

"Back to the cottage? For what?" Dwalin perceived.

"I feel insecure about Bilbo's safety," Thorin said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Bofur said. "We left him alone in the cottage yesterday."

"True but I have a bad feeling something would happen."

"Like what?" Ori asked.

It was then that Bifur, the dwarf that spoke only spoke Dwarvish language, noticed a lark flying at their direction chirping at them. The voice of a lark is easily to understand on what they are trying to say as Bifur, shocked at what the lark was telling him, went quickly to his cousin, Bofur and tapped him on the back. Bofur turned and Bifur started to panic as he told him what the lark had said to him. Bofur was alarmed as he spoke, “What about Bilbo?” Thorin turned to Bofur while Bifur was still speaking to him. “A little girl? Giving him an apple? A poisonous apple?”

“Someone is trying to kill Bilbo?!” Kili exclaimed.

“Not just anyone,” Thorin guessed. “Smaug.” Bifur nodded and the dwarves threw themselves in panic. Thorin, not wanting Smaug to hurt Bilbo, got on his horse and rode off. Balin saw him leave and shouted to the others, “Come on, lads. We must go save him." All of them went on their horses and rode off, following Thorin.

 

Back at the cottage, Bilbo held the apple on his hand and although he is tempted to eat the apple or at least make a wish, he gave it back to the little girl, unaware that it is his husband, Smaug trying to poison him with the apple. He refused the offer stating, "I don't have a wish."

"My mama told me that people always have wishes," the little girl persuaded. "I think it's impossible for one not to have a wish. Are you sure you don't have one, mister?"

"Well," Bilbo stuttered. "There is one but I don't know if it will come true."

"If you do, mister," She gave Bilbo back the apple stating, "You don't want to waste it."

"I suppose so." Bilbo caressed the apple, looking down at it as he stated, "I wish....I wish that I have the courage to tell Thorin Oakenshield how I feel about him. That I love him. And I wish I could see his kingdom and perhaps live with him and his company so that I could be safe and feel at home once more." He closed his eyes and took a bite out of it. When he swallowed it, Bilbo felt a sudden ache in his heart like his heart was getting crushed. He dropped the apple as his heart began to hurt deeply as Bilbo gripped onto his chest and knelt down on the floor. He was sweating and couldn't breathe as he gagged for air. He saw the red apple discolor its beauty into a nasty ashen color. The little girl looked at him coldly once he laid on the floor. "Babadook," the little girl spoke and the little girl was no more as the disguise vanished and Bilbo saw that it was his husband, Smaug, who had tricked him. Bilbo coughed and choked as Smaug knelt down upon his dying wife. He touched his wife's hair with his cold hands as he began to speak, "Beloved Bilbo, I do ask for your understanding as I meant to do this not because I detest you. It is your power I detest. When I first kissed your lips, I thought I would have an opportunity to have power, only to have it stolen away by you. Someone who couldn't bear my own son and tried to love me. Believe me, my wife, I have tried but power seduced me." He looked at Bilbo in the eye as he continued, "I too ask for your forgiveness as I commit this sin upon you." He took out a tiny blade concluding, "For I need your heart to complete this." He held the blade right above Bilbo's chest.

Bilbo looked up at the blade and then at Smaug panting, "Thorin....Thorin...help....me...."

_Power will be mine,_ Smaug thought but before he could stab Bilbo, he heard horse footsteps galloping near the cottage. He stood up and walked out of the house leaving Bilbo to breathe his final breath before his shaken hands suddenly stop moving and his eyes shut forever.

 

When Smaug got out, the sky began to darken and thunder rumbled in the sky. God's tears began dripping down, weeping and mourning the death of a beloved. Smaug then saw on his right to see Thorin marching at him with his horse. Smaug was alarmed and began to run away from the house and into the woods. Thorin already aware of what Smaug might’ve done narrowed himself making his horse run a little faster. His group already saw Thorin chasing after Smaug as Dwalin shouted, “Come on, lads. After him!” They rode after their leader into the forest where Smaug was running trying not to look back. Near a bundle of rocks, Smaug climbed hoping that it would lead him away from Thorin who was catching up to him real fast. Thorin who arrived at the pile of rocks, noticed Smaug and climbed after him. The farther Smaug was, the faster Thorin climbed and Thorin's company were down below. "Thorin!" Fili called out but Thorin was way up high. Smaug however was unlucky for when he went on top, it was a cliff with a dead end. Smaug was stuck and had nowhere to escape unless he wanted a death wish when he spotted that all the way in the bottom were piles of rocks. Before he could make any move, an angry Thorin had arrived from behind and Smaug turned around to see him. Thorin sneered, "You murderer!"

"Hm?" Smaug puzzled.

"Don't try to hide it," Thorin snapped.

"Come now. Can't a husband pay a visit to his wife?" Smaug lied.

"You weren't there to visit him. You were there to kill him."

"And it bothers you? From what I know of you, grandson of Thror, all you cared about was retrieving your kingdom. Something both your grandfather and father couldn’t achieve,” reminded Smaug.

“I don’t care about that, now.” Thorin took out his sword as he continued, “Someone important to me was in danger and I couldn’t be able to save him. One thing I can do is not let you get away with it.”

Smaug didn’t hesitate; this was a duel Thorin was asking for and he granted it by taking out his own sword. He pointed it at Thorin but Thorin stood his ground trying to be brave for Bilbo. His group who were still climbing up the rocks noticed their leader and stopped to see the battle. Thunder roared more violently than ever, lightning became fierce and the rain poured hard. The cold stare between the two darkened and tempting each other to see which one would make the move. Thorin’s group were tensed as they were waiting for the battle to begin.

After a few moments of a silence glare, Thorin charged at him but Smaug blocked his attack with his sword. The swords clenching together created music as both men were fighting to the death. Thorin’s group watched as their leader was bravely dueling with the evil king.  However with each block attack Smaug made, it made Thorin more angry as he wasted his energy on getting every attack he could do persistently. Smaug smirked and just when Thorin was open, Smaug lunged his attack causing Thorin to drop his sword as it fell off the cliff. Smaug then gripped onto Thorin's neck and slamming him to the ground. He placed one sharp side of his sword under Thorin's chin. "Pathetic," Smaug insulted. "And this is how you get revenge?" However, little did he know not to underestimate a dwarf as Thorin secretly pulled out a knife from his boot.

"How could you do this?" Thorin panted while still gripping onto his knife. "Bilbo still loved you even when you were trying to kill him!"

"Then a fool he was," Smaug replied. "I never wanted to marry him in the first place but I did thinking that marrying him would give me more power than ever."

"Murderous worthless worm," cursed Thorin as he strike upon Smaug, stabbing his stomach with his knife puncturing it deeply. Smaug cried out in pain and he gets off of Thorin as his hands held onto his wounds. He hits the ground and looks up at the dark sky screaming, "Curses! Damnation!" Thorin sat up and quickly grabbed Smaug's sword. Smaug turned his whole body carefully at Thorin sneering, "Damn you, Thorin."

"You had it coming, Smaug. You know not to underestimate the the heir of Erebor."

"You think a tiny knife wound can stop me," Smaug remarked at the same time, feeling the immense pain of the wound.

"No but your own sword will." Smaug moved away when Thorin pointed the sharp sword at him. Smaug chuckled as he taunted, "I've been stabbed and wounded before. Not even a sword can kill me."

"Shall we test it out?" Thorin tempted as he lowered the sword to Smaug's chest. Smaug looked at Thorin, staring at Thorin's glare which was showing Thorin's anger inside. Smaug never felt frightened and although he tried to hide it, he instantly admitted, "How did Bilbo see in you?" Thorin's glare suddenly shifted to puzzlement when the evil King asked such a question. "You....the heir of a greedy bastard who is trying to succeed to go back to his homeland. What did he ever saw in that?" Thorin, thinking that Smaug is trying to trick him, still held the sword at Smaug simply said, "Giving love. When I met him, my goal faded. I didn't care whether or not I succeed because I felt like I was at home with Bilbo." Smaug then moved away from Thorin, moving near the cliff's end.

"I had always thought..." Smaug said. "That perhaps...power would give me great happiness. Taking away your home, tremendous wealth, marrying Bilbo, growing allies....all of those would give me power. Great respect to people but instead it scared them off. It scared off my beloved wife as I was jealous to see that he had power. Much more power than me. And now..." He cuts his sentence as he looked at his bleeding wound. "Now I see why and how he gets much more power. How he can overrule me. How he can achieve better." He looks at Thorin with watery tears in his eyes. "I realize that I can no longer live in this insane world." His voice cracked a little as he told Thorin, "Please....apologize to my wife for me....tell him to forget me...tell him to not worry about the beast for he will never scare him anymore...." Smaug lets himself fall off the cliff and Thorin ran towards to see him fall to his death. Thorin, after so long of hating the king, saw that Smaug was blinded by power. He had so much potential of living better but instead chose to have power not able to grasp the fact that power was destroying him and his heart. Fili and Kili who climbed up to the top to meet with their uncle looked down alongside Thorin and Fili said to Thorin, "He redeemed himself."

"He did, Fili. He did," Thorin only replied. The rain finally stopped and the dark sky was clearing away showing the lovely and starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaug is dead! Yay!!...even though I shouldn't say that. but wait! The dwarves think he is dead! How will they find out he isn't? Stay tuned for the final chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A funeral wake was made for Bilbo as all of the dwarves mourned for him. Candles were lit and flowers were placed around him. Four of them were crying tears including poor Ori as he was hugging Dori. Dwalin tried not to show his tears and Bofur lowered his hat. Fili and Kili were both crying and Balin, who was also crying for Bilbo, looked at Thorin who standing at the doorway with watery tears in his eyes. He turned away and left the room crying out his anger and sorrow outside the house. They decided that after the wall was destroyed, they would bury Bilbo near the cottage. It had been difficult for them to live without Bilbo in their lives especially Thorin. He had fell in deep depression, something the group suddenly saw in their leader. He grew disinterest in his own kingdom for it wouldn't be the same without Bilbo.

Seasons have passed and no maggot or fly came to harm Bilbo as he laid peacefully in his casket that the dwarves made in rich and strong wood. By the time when spring hits the season, flowers awoke from their long wintery slumber and birds flew from the south to settle in. Animals were out of hibernation and the sun finally shown its beauty on the land. But for the dwarves, it was the same. They were getting ready to break the wall, hopefully that it would get destroyed. Balin who was ready and set noticed that Thorin wasn't. He was sitting by the window listening to birds musically chirping with tired eyes as he had been having troubles sleeping. Balin walked towards him and hesitantly spoke to the trouble prince, "Thorin, we are ready. Are you going with us?"

"No," breathed out Thorin. "I'm not in the mood right now. I need to be alone."

"I understand," Balin said. He turned to the others who were worried of Thorin and told them, "Come on lads."

When all of his company left, Thorin was left alone in the deserted and quiet house that was once filled with joy and happiness. Something that poor Bilbo has given to him and the company. He looked up at the rose tree to see a fresh and healthy rose blooming gracefully. To Thorin, it reminded him of Bilbo. Graceful, lovely and heavenly. Thorin picked out the rose from the tree and got off from his chair. He went and walked up the stairs leading to the room where Bilbo currently is being held. He opened the door revealing a room full of beautiful flowers given to Bilbo by the dwarves. Thorin spotted Bilbo and immediately tears came into his eyes. He walked over to the lifeless body gripping onto the rose as he spoke up with a voice losing its strength, "Forgive me, Bilbo. I was too late to save you. I should've known that this would happen. If I had just stayed, you would still be alive." He knelt down and with his hand soothed out Bilbo's hair. "And you wouldn't have to break so many hearts. Right now, if I had the strength to tell you my feelings about you, I would admit to you that I had thought about you after we met. Your smile, your kindness, all of you had changed me completely. I couldn't think of anything else except for you. Rest in peace, Bilbo as you can now live in a castle in heaven where you can be happy and safe from any harm." Thorin placed the rose inside Bilbo's closed hands and gave him a kiss on the mouth. He then wept in a low voice while holding onto Bilbo's right hand and covering his face, lying it onto Bilbo's chest.

A few moments later, Bilbo's left hand started to shift and air breathed into his nose as he exhaled it all out. His eyes opened looking up at the ceiling and they moved from right to left. From staring at the flowers to looking at the weeping Thorin. He looked puzzled, wondering why Thorin was crying, and he moved his hand to touch Thorin's soft hair. Thorin stopped weeping for a moment as he started to feel warm hands soothing his hair. Very familiar warm hands. He finally looked up to see Bilbo alive and staring at him. He was surprised as he gasped, "Bilbo?"

"Thorin..." Bilbo simply said and he sat up. "What happened? Why are you crying?" His hand though was still held by Thorin as he took notice of it. He blushed and looked at Thorin. But Thorin simply smiled, happy to see that Bilbo wasn't dead, hugged Bilbo tightly. Bilbo was confused and Thorin cried out, "You are not dead."

"Dead?" Bilbo bewildered.

"I had blamed myself for not saving you. Please forgive me, Bilbo," Thorin said. "And now I can tell you that I love you." Bilbo blushed even more as he felt his warm heart thumping. "I love you, Bilbo. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this any sooner. I was timid of how you would react if I confessed to you."

"I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield," admitted Bilbo. "Ever since. I too was afraid of telling you." They looked at each other with admiration as both have confessed to each other with all of their hearts. Their lips finally touched and Bilbo's arms were around Thorin's neck and Thorin's hands grasped Bilbo's waist. Once their lips parted, Bilbo breathed out, "Where are the others?"

"At the wall," Thorin smiled. "We best see them."

"Yes," Bilbo said. The two got out of the cottage and got onto Thorin's horse. Bilbo was in front and Thorin was in the back and they rode together to meet with the others.

At the brink of breaking the wall, the dwarves were still grieving but trying to work the best they can to destroy it. Balin was still worried about Thorin; Fili and Kili felt the same as they were hesitant enough to go back and try to cheer their uncle up. But it wasn't until Bifur and Dori noticed Thorin with Bilbo, alive and well, riding on a horse heading in their direction. Bifur rubbed his eyes, thinking that it was an illusion, but as for Dori, he turned to his group shouting, "Bilbo is alive!" They all were stunned as they turned to see Bilbo with Thorin. Their grief has turned to happiness when Bilbo got off from the horse. They all ran towards him and hugged him. "You're alive!" Ori shouted.

"You're not dead!" Bofur shouted. But once they've all settled in, the wall suddenly began to crack. They stopped and turned to the wall where they saw bigger cracks developing on the wall. It cracking stopped when the entire wall crumbled. The dust spread around them blinding them for a while until they saw a bright light sparkling at them. When the smoke had vanished, they averted their eyes and saw the kingdom of Erebor right in their eyes. Bilbo was amazed by its magnificence and Thorin who was right next to him held his hand. They looked at each other as Thorin greeted to Bilbo warmly, "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! THE END!


End file.
